


Callin' Oates

by gladdecease



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has a new favorite emergency hotline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callin' Oates

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this actually exists. (Edit: Well, it did, anyway! As of July 2012 the number's been disconnected. Shame.)

In the middle of his daily YouTube browsing hour(s), Shawn paused to pull out his (totally awesome and business related (because of the _Psych_ iPhone cover, get it?)) phone. As he dialed a number, he announced, “Gus, I’m sorry to inform you that you’ve been dropped to speed dial three.”

Gus glanced away from his computer, where, he swore, he was totally doing work for his real job. “What’s the new number two?”

“The KIST call-in number.”

“Whoa.” Properly surprised, Gus paused his game. “You mean you actually found something more interesting than that radio station’s Brat Pack trivia contest?”

“Hey, don’t get me wrong,” Shawn said, “I’m totally gonna win that collection of signed ginormous movie theater-sized posters - “

“You know that’s right.”

” - but this, in my humble opinion, takes precedence.” With that, he placed the call.

_“Welcome to Callin’ Oates, your emergency Hall & Oates help line. To hear One on One, please press 1. To hear Rich Girl, please press 2. To hear Maneater, please press 3. To hear Private Eyes, please press 4.”_

Shawn pressed 4, and the Psych office entered the eighties jam session of the day a few minutes early.


End file.
